Una Avaricia de Venganza:Cuando por dolor, tu vida paga
by Biru Divine BD
Summary: Cuando krang crea una raza de mutantes con el objetivo de vaciar el planeta. Leonardo hará lo posible; para, evitar ese caos al mismo tiempo, cobrará venganza a todos aquellos que le hicieron daño en el pasado; aunque al final acaben matandose unos a otros.
1. Chapter 1

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**ADVERTENCIA:Las escenas te pueden traer traume y miedo asi que no es tan apto para todos **

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_**Soy nueva en este grupo y me especialisto en drama, quiero antes comentarles que**__**yo lo basé en un anime "Elfen Lied" y va en memoria de algo que muchos creerán algo que ya pasó, mas yo siento su dolor.**_

_**Capitulo 1:"El despertar de la verdad" parte 1**_

_Todo no es siempre lo que parece, nuestra voz,nuestro ver y todo lo demás. Muchos no se dieron cuenta de ello; porque cuando el justo habló cesó para siempre. _

_Yo desde que nací vi la luz como todos al momento de pertenecer a este mundo; pero, más tarde me enseñaron la oscuridad y abrí mis ojos descubriendo de que esa era la una verdad en este mundo._

_Todo empezó en esta ciudad benévola todo era alegría, claro no siempre, pero disimulaban ello; las calles eran peligros de experiencias y ellos anhelando sus deseos ya echos._

_Pero cuando esos pasos se dieron la máscara calló y los de esa raza que sabian la verdad era acusados de ingratitud y de hipócritas._

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Donnie:bueno cuando iniciamos "entusiasmado"-**_el es Donatello es nuestro hermano menor, cada día nos da una sorpresa tan asombrosa, aunque a veces saque de quisio XD-___**¿Ahora?**

**Leo:uhm si ahora entrenaremos con esa piedra "señala dicho objeto" empiezas tú Donnie -**_ese soy yo y todo el tiempo intento dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios para evitar preocupación; pero, eso no duraría mucho por desgracia._

**Donnie:uhm esta bien...**

_Donatello empezó a cerrar los ojos entrando en concentración; de pronto, en su cara se pintaban marcas que parecían manos escualidas y anoréxicas como si estuvieran agarrando la cabeza del ninja de morado, después __**¡SORPRESA! **__de su espalda empezaron a salir unos tentaculos que se alargaban más y más parecían no tener limite de extensión, luego empezaban a modearse como manos en la parte superior; en si, eran como brazos tentaculares o así les decían nuestros héroes._

**Donnie:bueno ahora "sus brazos tentaculares de dirijían velozmente hacia la piedra que Leo señalo" y un poco más y... "sus brazos destruyeron la piedra" ¡SOY GRANDE ENVIDIENME TODOS!**

**Leo y Rafa: -_-**

**Rafa:"pensando: ridículo"- **_y el de los ojos floreados verde es mi hermano Rafael, siempre se preocupo por mi estado psicologico, sabe que tengo una enfermedad perpetua y aun así no saca ese tema en momentos de crisis o tiempos de conversar, muchos dicen las tortugas tienen ojos raros; pero nuestros ojos son bellos a su estilo tienen borde floreado, es algo genial e interesante de que la naturaleza se halla tomado molestia de diseñar originalidad a cada ser- _**bueno ¿quien sige?**

**Leo:tu Rafa**

**Rafa:"Repite el proceso que hizo Donnie y sucedio lo mismo" bueno al ataque y aprendan**

**Leo:presumido :)**.

**Rafa:"con sus brazos tentaculares destrozo 4 piedras" ¡JA!**

**Leo:oye esto me aburre un poco cuando habrá acción**

**Donnie:desde que vencimos a destructor no ha sido lo mismo y el krang desapareció de la faz del planeta**

**Leo:bueno es bueno saber que todo anda bien **

_De pronto su amiga pelirroja llega al hogar de la tortugas, emanaba felicidad lo que más quería decirle antes era lo siento; pero eso se descubrira más adelante._

**Abril:hola chicos; ¿Cómo estan?**

**Leo:hola Abril **

**Rafa:hola**

**Donnie: Abril **

**Leo:¿Por qué tanta alegría"**

**Abril:estoy de vacaciones genial; ¿no?**

**Donnie:¡GENIAL A CELEBRAR! "decía alocadamente moviendo los brazos"**

**Abril:uhm! ¿ok?**

**Rafa:bueno vamos a comer **

**Abril:¿Me invitan?; es que no almorzé**

**Leo:oki doki :)**

_Todos se retiraron hacia la cocina; para estar a gusto con una pizza recién echa y calientita._

**EN LA COCINA:**

**Leo:uhm! con peperonni extra, increíble**

**Abril:bueno; ¿qué hay?**

**Rafa:la verdad nada**

**Donnie:seee... ninguna novedad**

**Abril:me intrigan esos tentáculos y parecen que no tienen fin, hasta realizan cosas cmo si fueran cosas psiquicas como mi mente y presiento eso cuando los veo entrenar**

**Rafa:es verdad **

**Leo:el origen me intriga, osea ;¿Por qué los tenemos?**

**Abril:¿Les puedo divulgar algo?**

**Todos:ok-de acuerdo**

**Abril:no se pero cuando ustedes liberan esos brazos, siento como un vacio y advertencia de un horror, mi cabeza como que quiere explotar es algo raro**

**Leo:no se por que pasará eso**

**Donnie:ni idea, lo único que recuerdo de los tentáculos es que los descubrimos despúes de..**

_Rafael como que interrumpió a su hermano con una mirada de preocupación y estrés, el mundo se quedo sin ruido alguno por unos segundos, parecía que el secreto saldría del misterio y dejaría de ser lo que debía ser_

**Abril:¿Después de qué?**

**Donnie:de un trauma "decía cabizbajo"**

**Rafa:no lo divulges Donnie, hazlo por Leo**

**Abril:¿Por qué?**

_Como si hubiera dicho una contraseña; para estallar la bomba de Rafael que era la ira y la paciencia._

_Te preguntas ¿Tan terrible fue el trauma? o ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?; esas dos preguntas tiene mucho en común por la respuesta y el origen_

**Rafa:"Hablando con rabia y furia mezclada" ¡PORQUE ESE DÍA LEO NO FUE EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE! "había explotado en llanto y dolor lleno de rencor con ira" ¡Ese día nos preguntamos; ¿Por qué?, todo era un maldito martirio por un miserable que nos arruinó todo!**

**Donnie:rafa**

**Rafa:¡¿Qué quieres?!**

**Donnie:por favor calmate "decía con comprension"**

**Abril:pido perdon y excusemos ese tema, no debí preguntar**

**Leo:"se ríe de felicidad"**

**Todos:¡¿AH?! o.O**

**Leo:¡Ay!; Rafa no debes molestarte, no hay problema**

**Rafa:pero...**

**Leo: A parte no les importaba hablar en mi cara sobre algo muy fuerte sobre mi -_-** **a parte, me siento genial**

**Todos:perdonad-lo siento,Leo-igualmente T-T**

**Leo:ok no hay problemo**

**Donnie:si que alivio,¿no?**

**Rafa:¡BOOYAKASHA! **

**Leo:"de una sonrisa se puso cabizbajo de un humor negro"-**_Recordando._

**RECUERDO:(A los 3 años de edad, en una terminal de una alcatarilla)**

**?: Leo eres malo **

**Leo:¿Lo dices porque te golpeé? **

**?:si me dolió mucho hasta tengo una bandita, porque no dejaba de sangrar**

**Leo:uhm! debes saber que al entrenar todo vale **

**?:"se infla los cachetes de ira"**

**Leo:¡Jajaja!; esa carita da risa,¡¿Ah?!**

_De pronto la cara del desconocido se puso en las sombras mientras gemía, el pequeño ninja de azul no expulso una pregunta, simplemente levanto la mano y sobaba la cabeza del niño con quien hablaba, ese niño era como yo un mutante quelonio; pero tenía cuernos, deciamos a él que era de nacimiento y es la verdad_

**?:"llorando se cae al suelo" ¡BUAHHHHHHHH!**

**Leo:oye, tu me superaste; aunque no lo parezca**

**?:"llorando" mientes solo lo dices para no estar así soy débil**

**Leo:oye yo también**

**?:"Estaba confundido" ¡¿Ah?!**

**Leo:"sonríe" si te imaginas me enfrentó a sensei pierdo **

**?:¡Oh!, ya entendí "se pone de pie" gracias Leo**

**Leo:de nada para eso me tienes**

_Las dos pequeñas torugas se miraron y voltearon a ver la vista que les daba ese dichoso lugar, un atardecer colorido que reflejaba su luz en ellos_

**?:Leo**

**Leo:¿Si?**

**?:¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?**

**Leo:claro que sí, bobo :)**

**?:uhm!;Lo siento :D**

**Leo:no tienes que**

**?:"Mirando a Leo con entusiasmo y ganas" quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú **

**Leo:"mirando a la otra tortugita" cada quien tiene su don, tal vez el tuyo es sonreír a ver dame unita**

**?:uhm! :)**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO:(En la cocina)**

**Leo:"oyendo una palabras mencionadas por la voz del niño de esa memoria diciendole:´Te quiero' " yo tambien**

**Rafa:¡¿Ah?!**

**Leo:"se le escapa una lágrima"**

**Donnie:¿Estas bien?**

**Leo:¡Upsi!, se me escapó algo ¡Jeje! "se rasca la cabeza"**

**Abril:"callada mirando a Leo con duda"**

**Leo:Abril, ven quiero contarte algo ya que eres de la familia y no nos escondemos nada**

_Todos se levantaron de la mesa y empezaron a seguir al líder, hacia el no se hallaba intrigado:pero, los demás sí_

**EN EL DOJO:**

**Abril:Leo; ¿Realmente estas de buenas?**

**Leo:no entrenaremos ninjutsu o habilidades psiquicas,quiero mostrarte algoy la historia se aclarara con tu preguntas**

**Abril: De acuerdo**

**Leo:ves esto "señala la repisa donde estan las cosas sagradas e importantes de la familia" aca se esconde lo más valioso para nosotros **

**Rafa:Leo**

**Donnie:ya sé que quiere hacer**

**Abril:"curoseando" ¡Vaya! "coge una caja" que bonita**

**Leo:es una caja musical su melodía es la mejor del mundo **

**Rafa:aunque es muy desconocida**

**Leo:pero no importa**

**Abril:¿Puedo?**

**Leo:este... sí,claro**

**Abril: ok "abre la caja musical"-**_la caja musical sonaba asi " watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U"_

**Leo: Suena genial; ¿Verdad?**

**Abril: Es una maravilla, me fascinó**

**Leo: Es el tesoro más bello e intrigante le mundo, cuando el lo halló no tenía cuerda y parece que su música no tiene fin; aunque hay una leyenda muy antigua que dice:"Cuando la cosa más bella del mundo se halla extinguido y se llevó consigo su dolor, la caja musical cuya melodía cuenta la luz que habita en esa criatura, cesara su canción melancólica y desaparecera del mundo frío"; es muy bella esa leyenda :D**

**Abril:¿Él?**

**Leo:"viendo una foto familiar" mi hermano menor "cierra los ojos por un rato"**

**Abril:crei que Donnie era el menor **

**Donnie:lo soy; pero el verdadero menor es otro**

**Leo:es él "sosteniendo la foto familiar"**

**Abril:"viendo el cuadro" son vosotros y del que hablan es...**

**Leo:el de cuernos**

_Dicha imagen tenía un momento en familia captado correctamente, reflejando felicidad; de veía a Leo abrazando a su hermano menor Miguel Ángel se llamaba de cariño le decían Mikey, MIkey estaba abrazado no solo de Leo, sino, de su sensei Hamato Yoshi apodado Sensei._

**Abril: Y la rata **

**Leo: Es nuestro padre **

**Abril:¡Oh!; que linda imagen**

**Leo:Pudimos seguir así; pero no **

**Abril:¿Puedo?**

**Leo: Seguro**

**Abril:¿Qué te hizo eso,Leo?**

**Leo: Teníamos 3 años, no más y ocurrió algo horrible, sabíamos que había alguien, que nos hacia daño, su identidad es nula hasta ahora; ese sujeto...**

**Rafa:"Se pone cabizbajo"**

**Donnie:"Se cubre la cara"**

**Abril:"dudosa y piadosa"**

**Leo: Los asesinó, lo peor les paso a ellos y lo terrible es que ni siquiera pude hallar el cadáver de mi hermanito "triste" nunca dudé y no dudaré, sé que hallaré sus restos y podrá descansar en paz de una buena vez**

**Abril:Leo "Pone su mano en el hombro de Leo" cuenta conmigo hallaremos a tu hermanito cueste lo que cueste**

**Leo:Gracias, Abril**

**Rafa:Uhm! bueno dejemos este drama y juguemos un rato**

**Donnie: Buena idea**

**Leo: Ok; adelantense guardare la caja musical "coge la caja musical" **

_Los demás se fueron dejando a Leo solo oyendo esa melodía parece que su mundo estuviara viajando a los recuerdo en donde el y su hermanito jugaban sin dejar de sonreír, oyendo repetidamente la frase de su hermano Mikey, que era:"Quiere ser fuerte como tú"_

**Leo:"cae al suelo y llora" ¿Dame una señal?; por favor; ¡PADRE,MIKEY! ¡NOOOOO!**

_De pronto todos oyeron esas peticiones, dejaron de hacer lo que realixaban y apuraron el pasó hacia donde yacía su hermano Leo, lo veían con dolor y piedad, como si Leo hubiera esparcido esa emoción que lo aturdia_

**Rafa: Leo,¡Ay,no!**

**Abril:Esto es mi culpa **

**Leo:"Le da un ataque de esquizofrenia" no alejate maldito tu mataste a mi familia y ahora intentas hacerme daño; ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?!**

**Donnie: Tranquilo no te haremos daño "Libera un brazo tentacular"**

_Ese brazo tentacular agarró la cabeza de Leo, Leo se sintió raro como si le faltará oxígeno en su cabeza sus nervios oculares se tornaban azules e irradiaban luz de es color, Leo quedó estático hasta que se quedo dormido_

**Abril: Donnie**

**Donnie: Tranquila, solo se durmió **

**Rafa:"carga a Leo"**

**Donnie: Es esquizofrenico**

**Abril:¡¿Ah?!**

**Donnie: Si lo es, se traumo mucho con eso, no tienes idea de lo terrible que fue**

**Abril:Haré lo posible para no sacar ese tema**

_De pronto en otra parte de la ciudad se hundía en caos y destrucción había sangre por todas partes_

**EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD:**

_El amibnete era frío polícias con militares que estaban armados inspirando temor; pero no para el sujeto que buscaban acabar, todo esta ensangrentado, el sujeto encorbado._

**Policía 1:"aterrado" ¡AH! "pierde la cabeza y un brazo"**

**?:"Con una cabeza de un policía en su mano" "con su mano la hace explotar"**

**Comandante: ¡¿Alguien sabe que es esa cosa?!**

**Policía 2: Es un ser raro un mutante tiene apariencia de tortuga y como que tiene telequinesia, lo único que se sabe es que escapó de un laboratorio de alta seguridad**

**Militar 1:"se acerca al fugitivo" ¡Yiahhhhhh, MUERE! "explota dejando sangre en su lugar"**

**?:"sonríe macabramente"**

**Comandante: Esas marcas salen cuando atacan; así que.. ¡TENGAN CUIDADO CUANDO TENGA ESAS MARCAS ROJAS SIGNIFICA QUE ESTA ATACANDO! "voltea y ve al mutante" **

**Policía 2 :Parece que es una hembra**

**Comandante: No importa es una asesina; ¡OYE TU IDIOTA RÍNDETE NO TIENES OPCIÓN! ¡AH! "sintió algo en su frente como si fueran dedos que lo tocaban"**

**Policía 2:¿Comandante?**

**Comandante:"su cabeza da un giro de 360° y se separa del cuerpo manchando el suelo de rojo oscuro"**

**Policía 2:¡AHHHHHH! ¡DISPAREN!**

**?:"libera algo de su espalda y los policias empezaban a extinguirse la peor manera" ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Espero que les halla gustado no se pierdan el próximo capítulo **_"El despertar de la verdad" parte 2_

**Comentenlo :)**

**PSDT.:Soy nueva aquí así que no se si se puede comentar o dar like XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_Anteriormente en "Una Avaricia de Venganza"; los misterios empiezan a escribirse en la cara de todos intentando revelar algo inexplicable, mientras se descubrieron 2 claves existe una raza de quelonios con tentaculos poseedores de habilidades psíquicas y un pasado trágico que cambio a un joven ser._

**_Escena 1:_**

**_Donnie:bueno ahora "sus brazos tentaculares de dirijían velozmente hacia la piedra que Leo señalo" y un poco más y... "sus brazos destruyeron la piedra" ¡SOY GRANDE ENVIDIENME TODOS!_**

**_Escena 2:_**

**_Leo:"Le da un ataque de esquizofrenia" no alejate maldito tu mataste a mi familia y ahora intentas hacerme daño; ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?!_**

**_Escena 3:_**

**_Donnie: Es esquizofrenico_**

_**Escena 4:**_

**_?:"libera algo de su espalda y los policias empezaban a extinguirse la peor manera" ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_**

_APERTURA: _ " watch?v=WhLJ3yzofNY"

**_Capitulo 2:"El despertar de la verdad" parte 2_**

**EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD:**

**Policías:"disparan al sujeto que rodeaban" ¡MATENLO!**

**?:"Se acerca lentamente hacia los policías" **

**Jefe de la policía:"saca una bazuca" ¡DETENTE GILIPOLLAS O TE ASESINO!**

**?:"Se detiene, se pone encorbada" Adelante, hazlo intentalo**

**Jefe de la policía: ¡KYA, MUEREEE! "aprieta el gatillo de la bazuca y el gran misil sale directo hacia el sujeto"**

**? YO!**

_El misil iba directamente hacia esa mutante fugitiva;pero...¡SORPRESA!, el misil nunca le hizo ningun rasguño al objetivo simplemente como si algo lo moviera cambiando su trayectoria y volvió a su lugar de origen donde estallaría destrosando y asesinando a los policías que se hallaban ahí._

**?:"rodeada de cadáveres y manchada de sangre" Aburrido, eso no basta para volver a esa pocilga, no pienso volver "se va"**

**EN OTRA PARTE:**

**Abril:Y eso me dijo**

**Casey: ¿En serio?, debio ser horrible**

**Abril: O peor que eso**

**Casey: Fue bueno que me lo comentaras**

**Abril: Se... para que no lo hablas frente a ellos, por favor**

**Casey: No te preocupes, no lo haré **

**Abril: Gracias**

**Casey:"Se queda viendo TV de la vitrina de una tienda" ¡AH!**

**Abril: ¿Qué pasa? "hace lo mismo que Casey" Solo es el noticiero**

**Casey: No es eso, mira**

**TV-Noticiero:"**_Noticias de útlimo momento se ha escapado de un laboratorio de TCRI ubicado en nuestra ciudad un mutante con apariencia de tortuga se dice que es sumamente peligroso se exige precaución, calma y seguridad"_

**Casey: ¡Nah!, solo es un mutante más como en los viejos tiempos **

**TV-Noticiero:"**_El mutante tiene habilidades desconocidas lo único que se sabe es que usa una habilidad para cortar lo que sea, les daremos más informes aquí en ¡GRODY, AL MÁXIMO!_

**Casey: Me callo mejor**

**Abril: Sera mejor volver a casa y si empeora llamamos a los demás y apoyamos; para salvar de nuevo la ciudad**

**Casey: Muy bien pelirroja **

**EN OTRA ZONA POR LOS EDIFICIOS BAJOS:**

_Los dos amigos iban a sus hogares después de ser advertidos por el noticiero; mientra por un lado no lejano, se hallaba al sujeto corriendo de una forma diferente, en aquel entonces no era el asesino de esa vez, sabía que era un hembra; porque sentí su temor en mi corazón, algo raro en sí._

**Abril: ¿Qué harás Jones, por vacas?**

**Casey: No sé; ¿Quieres hacer algo?**

**Abril: No, solo era curiosidad**

**Casey: ¿Y cómo van tus calses de piano?**

**Abril: "Se atora" ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**Casey: La verdadera Irma**

**Abril: :( Esa chismosa, bueno me va bien**

**Casey: ¿Tanto?**

**Abril: Sí, ¿Sabes que haré?**

**Casey: No**

**Abril: Haré un concierto de una sola canción, en cuanto obtenga la partirura, a mi familia**

**Casey: Super; ¿Tus familia vendrá a Nueva York?**

**Abril: No, sólo**

**Casey: ¡¿Ah ?!**

**Abril: Mi familia esta aquí; son los chicos, mi papá y tú :)**

**Casey: ¡Ow!, que tierna pelirroja**

**Abril: Lo sé, soy grande**

_Siguieron su paso hacia sus hogares, sin saber el sinsabor que les esperaba._

**Casey: Bueno, falta poco para ir a mi casa**

**Abril: Sí**

**Casey: "Se detiene" **

**Abril: ¿Qué ocurre Jones?**

**Casey: Retrocede rápido, Abril**

**Abril: ¿Qué pasa? "voltea" ¡AH!**

**Casey: Es el mutante **

_Los dos se habían encontrado con el sujeto; es decir, el mutante fugitivo con aspecto parecido al de los chicos._

**?: "Encorbada"**

**Abril: Oye, tranquilo no nos hagas daño, tampoco lo haremos ¡Aich! Jones**

**Casey: "Baja el bate" Perdón, sabes a vista parece ser chica**

**Abril: Pero que tierna**

**?: "Se cubre la cara y llora"**

**Abril: ¡Oh!; ¿qué pasa?**

**?: Me quiere poseer, el malo "llorando"**

**Abril: No lo hará, te ayudaremos; ¿tienes nombre?**

**?: Para los que me siguen soy 23; pero, me llamó Jeramba "entre llanto"**

**Abril: Que lindo nombre, Jeramba**

_De pronto, Casey, empieza a susurra a Abril._

**Casey: "Susurrando a Abril" Oye no te enloquezcas es peligrosa**

**Abril: "Mira Jeramba" No lo creo **

**Jeramba: "Tiene dolor de cabeza" "empieza a gritar con las manos en la cabeza" ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Abril: ¿Qué le...**

**Jeramba: "Se ríe macabramente" ¡Je!, iba a huir; pero antes acabaré con ustedes**

**Abril y Casey: "Se ponen en guardia liberando sus armas"**

**Casey: Creo que esta loca**

**Abril: Ya me di cuenta**

**Jeramba: "Se acerca a ellos lentamente"**

**Abril: "Se acerca a Jeramba con gran velocidad" ¡KYA! "ataca con su tessen"**

**Jeramba: "Da un salto hacia atrás" Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer**

**Casey: "Se acerca velozmente hacia Jeramba"**

**Jeramba: "Se va hacia otro lado"**

**Casey: ¡¿CÓMO HACE ESO SIN MOVER SU CUERPO?!**

**Abril: Sólo su espalda se movió**

**Casey: "Empieza a elevarse" ¡AHHH!**

**Abril: ¡CASEY !**

**Casey: "Empieza a ser ahorcado"**

**Abril: "Mira a Jeramba"**

**Jeramba: "Mirando a Abril" **

**Abril: "Pensando: Ella lo hace; pero..." ¡Ah!- **_Recordando_

**Recuerdo: (Hace poco)**

**TV-Noticiero:"**_El mutante tiene habilidades desconocidas lo único que se sabe es que usa una habilidad para cortar lo que sea"_

**Fin del recuerdo**

**Abril: Habilidades psíquicas entonces "Se concentra"**

**Jeramba: ¡Muere, boca horrible! ¡Jejeje!**

**Abril: 'Kya! **

**Jeramba: "Tiene un dolor en la cabeza"**

**Casey: "Cae" ¡Auch!, gracias "se acerca a Abril"**

**Abril: No hay de que, ¡¿Ah?! "ve un brazo tentacular saliendo de la espalda de Jeramba" ¡¿TIENE BRAZOS TENTACULARES?!**

**Casey: ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**Abril: Mirando fijamente se ven esas cosas**

**Casey: "Mirando fijamente a Jeramba" Se parecen mucho a los de los chicos**

**Abril: Uhm!, parece como si existiesen muchos más**

**Jeramba: Parece que no saben nada sobre los torlecnios, interesante **

**Abril: ¿Torlecnios?**

**Jeramba: "Libera 6 brazos tentaculares"**

**Abril: Tiene 6 brazos tentaculares, ¡CORRAMOS! "De pronto empieza a elevarse y a caerse" ¡Agh! "vomita sangre" ¡AYUDA!**

**Jeramba: Todos pagarán "con mirada tétrica"**

**Abril: ¡AYUDAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE!**

**Casey: ¡ABRIL! "se acerca a Jeramba con su martillo listo para atacar" ¡KYA! **

_De pronto el martillo empieza a golpear a Casey en todas partes, un brazos tentacular destroza el martillo y otros dos empiezan a ahorcar a Casey._

**Casey: ¡ARGH! "Pensando: son como dice Abril, son brazos siento una mano ahorcandome" **

**Abril: ¡YA BASTA! **

**Jeramba: "Usa campo magnético" Eres débil comparado conmigo **

**Abril:"Agotada por el ataque que sufrió" a..yu...da..me ¡Agh! **

**Jeramba: ¡Ja! **

_De pronto algo traspasó la cabeza de Jeramba,haciendola caer sin vida en el suelo._

**Abril: "Asustada y ensangrentada" AH..AH **

**Jeramba: "Muerta en su propia sangre"**

**Abril: "Gritando de miedo" ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Casey: Abril, vamonos lo que la atacó, nos hará daño**

**Abril: Sí **

_Los dos empezaron a correr, la curiosidad atormentaba a ambos; así que se fueron a un callejón cercano; para ver que había echo dicho daño._

**EN UN CALLEJÓN:**

**Abril:"mirando a escondidas" ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Casey: Oye tengo un mal presentimiento **

**Abril: Uhm, ¡Ah! **

_Abril había visto a un enemigo que no había visto hace tiempo, el krang, se veía como extraían el cerero de Jeramba._

**Krang 1: El cerebro del fugitivo 23 esta apto para el proceso "lo guarda en una caja para mentenerlo intacto"**

**Krang 2: "Quema el cadáver"**

**EN EL CALLEJÓN:**

**Abril: "Mirando horrorisada" De ellos huía**

**Casey: ¿Qué dices?**

**Abril: Estaba asustada; porque sabía que esto pasaría si la hallaban**

**Casey: Vamonos ya**

**Abril: Sí **

**DONDE EL KRANG:**

**Krang 1: Krang debe informar a krang que atrapó al experimento fugitivo el torlecnio número 23**

**Jefe Neutrino: Vaya buen trabajo, pido disculpas por el descuido de mis neutrinos por la falta de vigilancia y permitir este suceso tan horroroso, tiene suerte de que no fueron los de la zona Z solo fue un torlecnio inservible**

**Krang 2: Krang esta informado de ello, krang es grande; por eso krang aumentará la seguridad de todos los torlecnios**

**Jefe Neutrino: Excelente**

**EN TCRI:**

**Jefe Neutrino: General Kuo presentase**

_De pronto entra una neutrina con armadura de hierro, con mirada recta y fija al jefe de los neutrinos._

**Jefe Neutrino: Hola Nana supimos lo del escape**

**General Nana Kuo: Yo igual; pero no fue por eso que me trajo; ¿verdad?**

**Jefe Neutrino: Cierto, es que tu nuevo gokey (secretario o asistente) llegó es Kirusiku Hol**

**General de Kuo Nana: Kirusiku; uhm!, así **

**Jefe Neutrino: Tambien; para comunicarte que debes aumentar la seguridad de todos los torlecnios**

**General Nana Kuo: Pero solo fue un error, fue culpa de los cuidadores de la prisión 23**

**Jefe Neutrino: Ya sé; por que dices eso**

**General Nana Kuo: Olvidelo esta en el pasado**

**Jefe Neutrino: Son órdenes del krang supremo; así que házlo **

**General Nana Kuo: "Aguanta el puño" De acuerdo "Se retira"**

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Donnie: ¿Qué vieron qué?**

**Abril: Sí, era como ustedes tenía 6 brzos tentaculares era un monstruo full**

**Donnie: Uhm!**

**Casey: ¿Cómo esta Leo?, Abril dijo que tuvo un ataque**

**Donnie: Dormido e inconsciente no despierta; pero no debemos alterarnos saben :)**

**Abril: Bueno**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEO:**

**Leo: "Con los ojos abiertos y rojos" **

**CONTINUARA...**

**Subo los capítulos Marte, Jueves y Domingos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 3:"Un recuerdo inesperado"_**

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Donnie: Entonces; ¿estas mejor?**

**Leo: Sí, no soporto esta enfermedad**

**Donnie: Tranquilo, ya pasará, debes tomar la dosis al pie de la letra y no sentirás nada**

**Leo: Bueno eso me alegra**

**Donnie: Tambien lo extraño, sabes recuerdo cuando me preguntaba:" ¿Qué inventas, Donnie?", creo que debemos recordarlo con felicidad, Leo "se va"**

**Leo: Tienes razón; pero aun así atraparé a ese maldito que le hizo eso a mi familia **

**EN LA ESCUELA DE MÚSICA:**

**Profesor de piano: Muy bien, Abril **

**Abril: Gracias, y fue difícil intepretar a Mozart; pero, me gusto**

**Profesor de piano: "Ve el reloj" La clase acabó**

**Abril: Profesor**

**Profesor de piano: ¿Si?**

**Abril: Me preguntaba; ¿puedo quedarme hasta tarde prácticando más?**

**Profesor de piano: Sí, con la condición de que no sea hasta más de las 8 de la noche**

**Abril: De acuerdo gracias**

_La joven pelirroja vió como su maestro se retiraba, mientras empezaba a recordar una melodía que hace poco escuchó, probaba cada nota; sin embargo todavía no lo lograba; pero, no desistió._

**Abril: ¡Aich!, no lo logré... del todo solo hize la apertura me falta las otras partes "ve el reloj" debo salir de aquí "se va"**

**EN TCRI:**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Quien será mi el tal Kirusiku Hol? **

_De repente se oye caídas y desastre de torpeza, cerca del lugar donde se hallaba la general neutrina._

**General de Nana Kuo: ¡¿Oh, OO!**

**Neutrino 1: "Corriendo hacia Nana" ¡CUIDADO! "se tropieza con su propia pierna y cae delante de Nana" ¡Auch!**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Quién eres?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Soy Kirusiku Hol, su nuevo ****gokey (secretario o asistente), es un placer**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Sabes caminar?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Sí, creo **

**General Nana Kuo: Eso explica todo**

**Kirusiku Hol: Usted es la gran Nana Kuo he leído sus obras **

**General Nana Kuo: No hice obras**

**Kirusiku Hol: Sí lo hizo, en la parte de autor puso su nombre al revés Anan Ouk **

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Cómo?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Hice investigaciones, soy un novato en ello, nada mal; ¿verdad?**

**General Nana Kuo: Sí, bueno tendrás una oportunidad: quiero que hagas algo, avisa a mantenimiento que aumenten la seguridad de la prisión de las celdas menos la del 945, esa es demasiado segura**

**Kirusiku Hol: Bueno me retiró y gracias "se va" **

**General Nana Kuo: Tiene espirítu, eso me agrada **

_De pronto el comunicador de Nana empieza a sonar,_

**General Nana Kuo: General Kuo, aquí cambio **

**Comunicador: **_"General Nana, se detectaron algo sorprendente, recuerda a esos muantes conocidas como las tortugas" ¡PRIRP!_

**General Nana Kuo: Sí, enemigo número 1 del krang; ¿que tiene?**

**Comunicador:**_ "Se descubrió algo ridículamente obvio, son torlecnios; es decir, hallamos 3 especímenes más" ¡PRIRP!_

**General Nana Kuo: Uhm!, interesante, interesante; pero, son críminales peligrosos, tu asunto lo hablaré con Krang Supremo, cambio y fuera**

**Comunicador: **_"De acuerdo, cambio y fuera" ¡PRIRP!_

**General de Kuo Nana "VA SE"**

**DONDE EL KRANG SUPREMO:**

**Krang Supremo: ¡MANDA A UNO A MATARLOS!**

**General Nana Kuo: "Se aparta" ¿Matarlos?**

**Krang Supremo: Sí, manda a un torlecnio a matarlos**

**General Nana Kuo: Mis informantes dicen que ellos son torlecnios; pero a juzgar por la apariencia son tilseps **

**Krang Supremo: Manda a un ticenio entonces**

**General Nana Kuo: Señor, requerimos paciencia, los ticenios son inestables **

**Krang Supremo: Tal vez tengas razón; asi que prueba con un tilsep, veamos que tan avanzados son**

**General Nana Kuo: "Se retira" **

**EN LAS CENTRALES DE SEGURIDAD (Donde se mantienen cautivos a los prisioneros) DE TCRI:**

**General Nana Kuo: ¡Liberen al número 1!**

**Krang 1: "Apreta un botón en la cámara de seguridad de la celda Número 1"**

**General Nana Kuo: "Se acerca a la entrada de la celda" Ven, ven no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí, no te harán daño **

_De repente, sale un mutante de piel verde, estaba desnutrido y con un casco, tambien llevaba puesto cadenas en todas partes, lo que más sorprendía era que no hacia daño a la tal Nana._

**Número 1: "Se acerca a Nana lentamente" **

**La Nana general: Hazle**

**Krang 1: "Apreta otro botón, era verde"**

_El mutante se liberaba de las cadenas de forma automática._

**Número 1: "Se cae en los brazos de Nana"**

**General Nana Kuo: Lo que te pasó "le quita el casco a número 1"; ¿Estás bien?**

**Número 1: "Mira a Nana" Nana, eres tú**

**General Nana Kuo: Sé tan lindo, Kit**

**Kit: Gracias**

**General Nana Kuo: Ven conmigo**

**EN EL CENTRO DE SALUD DE TCRI:**

**Kit: "Tragando comida" Esta delicioso, no comía así hace tiempo**

**General Nana Kuo: Kit, debo preguntarte algo**

**Kit: ¡¿Ah?!**

**General Nana Kuo: Quiero que hagas un favor, se han hallado criminales son torlecnios tienen esta apariencia "lanza una foto de las tortugas"**

**Kit: "serio" ¿Quieres que los mate, verdad?**

**General Nana Kuo: Sí, son peligrosos según nuestra experiencia**

**Kit: Cuenta conmigo, no durarán mucho**

**EN LA CIUDAD:**

**Leo: Vamos a una azotea cerca de TCRI, si esa mutante era de ahí, entonces están activos **

**Donnie: No se que harán**

**Rafa: Bueno vamos**

**EN LA AZOTEA DE UN EDIFICIO CERCANO A TCRI:**

**Donnie: "recibe un mensaje del comunicador krang" Chicos vengan**

**Leo: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Donnie: No esta claro; pero, parece que liberaron a un mutante de la prisión número 1 con el propósito de matarnos**

**Rafa: Para mí esta muy claro, Donnie**

**Donnie: -_-**

**Leo: No suena nada bien y ; ¿quién nos matará?**

**Kit: Yo "da un salto y se pone frente a las tortugas" Ahora acabaré con ustedes **

**Rafa: Vaya, no somos los únicos quelonios antropomórficos**

**Kit: No soy un rival fácil**

**Leo: Tampoco nosotros "saca su katana" ¡KYA! "ataca a Kit"**

**Kit: "Esquiva velozmente" **

**Leo: "Recibe un golpe en la cara" ¡Argh!**

**Rafa: "Lanza kunais a Kit"**

**Kit: "Se queda quieto" **

**Rafa: ¿Solo te dejas?**

_De repente las kunais explotan._

**Todos: "Impactados"**

**Leo: ¿Cómo?**

**Kit: Se los dije**

**Donnie: "Empieza a ser ahorcado"**

**Leo: ¡DONNIE! "Se acerca a Kit" ¡TOMA ESTO! **

**Kit: ¡NO LO HARÁS! **

**Leo: "Ve un puño transparente" ¡¿QUÉ?! "recibe un puñetazo en la cara"**

**Rafa: "Se acerca con sus sais a Kit" "recibe un golpe en el estómago" ¡ARGH! "Cae intesamente al suelo"**

**Leo: ¡¿RAFA, Ah!**

_De repente, el de los ojos azules vió unos brazos tentaculares saliendo de la espalda de ese mutante._

**Leo: "Pensando: Son como los míos" ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! "recibe un golpe en el estómago" Muy bien hagamos esto "Libera sus brazos tentaculares" "Le salen esas marcas en forma de manos esqueléticas en la cara"**

**Kit: ¡¿Así que es así?!**

**Leo: ¡Aja! "Se dirige velozmente hacia Kit"**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que les halla gustado :), próximo capítulo: "Batalla de los demonios"**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 4:"Batalla de los demonios"_**

**EN LA AZOTEA DE UN EDIFICIO CERCANO A TCRI:**

**Leo: Muy bien hagamos esto "Libera sus brazos tentaculares" "Le salen esas marcas en forma de manos esqueléticas en la cara"**

**Kit: ¡¿Así que es así?!**

**Leo: ¡Aja! "Se dirige velozmente hacia Kit"**

**Kit: "Se eleva" **

_Kit con sus brazos tentaculares empieza a lanzar contra Leo piedras, Leo esquivó velozmente y controló 2 de sus brazos tentaculares; para, golpear a Kit._

**Kit: "Recibe un puñetazo" ¡Agh! , nada mal; pero, no sirve "Libera 2 de sus brazos tentaculares para arañar a Leo"**

**Leo: "Recibe arañazos en todas partes" Maldición, me duele mucho "Recibe un golpe y empieza a ser ahorcado" ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kit: Tus dixlenius no valen nada, no sabes usarlos, eres débil**

**Leo: "Mientras era ahorcado" ¿Dix..agh..le..nius?, ¡AGH!**

**Kit: ¡Uh!, veo que andas despistado la verdad es que eso me beneficia más; para, matarte**

**Leo: "Golpea a Kit" Tú no vas a matar a nadie ¡GRRRRR! "Lanza a Kit al cielo"**

**Kit: "Se detiene" ¡JA!, ¡¿AH?! "Ve a Leo delante de él" "Recibe un golpe en el estómago provocandole un escupitajo de sangre"**

**Leo: "Libera 2 brazos tentaculares dirigidos hacia Kit" **

_Kit cayó al suelo adolorido por el ataque de Leo, Leo se quedó flotando; pero... ¡SORPRESA!, Kit no estaba donde Leo lo había dejado._

**Leo: ¿Qué? "Recibe una cachetada que le hace perder unas muelas, mientras caía" ¡AGH!, "Con sangre en la boca" Ay, eres bueno con los tentáculos **

**Kit: Me da pena ver a uno de los míos que no sabe nada acerca de él, ¿te has mentido tanto? o ¿nunca te preocupaste de saber qué eres?**

**Leo: Yo soy yo, soy como yo, no soy como tú "Se siente mareado" **

**Kit: ¡Uhm!, es fácil hacer esto "Rodea a Leo con sus brazos tentaculares"**

**Leo: "Asustado" ¿Piensas hacerlo?**

**Kit: "Recibe un golpe en la cadera" ¡Argh! "Es lanzado lejos del lugar de pelea"**

**Leo: "Agonizando" ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Rafa: Leo; ¿estás bien?**

**Leo: Gracias, estoy bien **

**Donnie: Parece que kraang sabía que vendríamos **

**Leo: Algo me dice que como él, hay más **

**Donnie: ¡Uhm!, tienen algo sucio y podremos averiguarlo, tengo un plan**

_Al sía siguiente, habría un turismo en TCRI, claro que ellos no mostrarían los experimentos secretos; ya que, los descubriría, ese era el caso, las tortugas en la noche anterior hablaron con Abril; para, pedirle que vaya a ese turismo y descubra ese misterio extraño y poder afirmar sus sospechas._

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL EDIFICIO DE TCRI:**

**Abril: "Hablando por celular" Donnie estoy ya lista el resto se lo digo, cuando acabe esto**

**Celular-Donnie: **_"De acuerdo, gracias, adios"_

**Abril: "Cuelga" ¡Uf!, empezemos **

_De repente se les presentó una mujer de edad adulta, vestida con traje de emprezaria con una identidad, su nombre, según la identidad que colgaba de su cuello, era Analy Pérez._

**Analy Pérez: Buenas tardes y sean bienvenidos a esta actividad protagonizada por los centros de investigación científica TCRI, donde nos intriga más las transformaciones y cualidades de lo que muchos llaman tabú, siganme **

_El grupo de turistas empezó a seguir a la guía por el tour, Abril tomó fotos con gran discreción de lo que le parecía sospechoso, mientras la mujer explicaba una zona, los turistas hacian preguntas._

_¿Por qué?, tan listos son que no mostraban su verdad; pero, me callaron, cuando Abril vió algo que le intrigó, estaban terminando el tour cuando..._

**Abril: Estee... señorita; ¿que hay detrás de esa puerta?**

**Analy Pérez: "Voltea" Eso es algo que no se puede mostrar**

**Abril: ¿Por qué?**

**Analy Pérez: Es la zona donde se tratan los químicos desechados por este local requiere mucho tiempo y no es seguro **

**Abril: Interesante **

**Analy Pérez: Bueno siganme, vamos de vuelta a la entrada "Se va con el grupo de turistas"**

**Abril: "Toma fotos de la puerta de hierro misteriosa" Creó que con esto las sospechas de afirman "Se va"**

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Leo: ¿Cómo te fue?**

**Abril: Más o menos; pero es claro ocultan algo que no tiene nada que ver con los mutantes de siempre **

**Donnie: ¿Cómo?**

**Abril: Oí seres extraños como si fueran humanos usados o algo diferente **

**Donnie: Queremos saber ese misterio**

**Rafa: Pero, si son tan peligrosos, podrían matarnos**

**Leo: Rafa tiene razón, ahora lo esencial es descubrirlo, tal vez sea el trabajo que han estado realizando en este tiempo que no supimos nada de ellos y ese mutante quelonio sabe**

**Donnie: Si lo hacemos hablar nos matará**

**Leo: No si lo chantageamos**

**Abril: ¿Cómo?**

**Leo: Lo ayudaremos a escapar del krang**

**Rafa: Buena idea; pero imposible**

**Leo: Nada es imposible y mis 15 años me lo han confirmado "Ve un espejismo" ¡Oh, no!, Donnie; ¿qué hora es?**

**Donnie: "Ve su T-Phone" Son las 17:30 p.m.**

**Leo: "Le duele la cabeza" ¡Agh! "Oye voces"**

_En su mente las voces repetían su nombre hasta que una voz se le hizo familiar._

**?: Leo**

**Leo: ¡¿Ah?!**

**?: Leo **

**Leo: ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Donnie: Leo te encuentras bien**

**Leo: Si lo estoy; ¡Je!, eso creo**

**Rafa: ¿Seguro?**

**Leo: Bueno mejor me voy a la cama, echaré un sueñito**

_No estaba bien esa voz la oía siempre y era tan suave como melancólica, entre a mi habitación dejé mi enfermedad actuar; porque oirlo era agradable._

**Leo: ¿Hola?**

**?: Leo, Leo**

**Leo: No te haré daño dime quien eres**

**?: Soy la voz de la verdad, yo soy tú**

**Leo: ¿Qué? "Voltea" ¡AH!**

**Leo dark: Si me sigues la corriente tus planes saldrán bien y podrás ser feliz, hace tiempo que no te veo; pero ni esas bobas cápsulas que bebes diarios funcionaran **

**Leo: Tú eres malo, me has echo mucho daño, me molestabas despúes de mi problema psicológico, no usaré mis poderes; para, esos fines criminales**

**Leo dark: Y; ¿si te digo que sé algo que te interesa algo que anhelas mucho?**

**Leo: No lo creo; pero, que cosa inventaste ahora; ¿se puede saber?, dime que cosa anhelo mucho**

**Leo dark: A tu... hermano **

**Leo: "Se queda estático"**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**(Ending: watch?v=U7ojbNHQPro)**

**No olviden comentar y perdón la demora Bye mee**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 5:"Cuando la verdad empieza a despertar"_**

**EN LA MENTE DE LEONARDO:**

**Leo: "Se queda estático" Solo mientes**

**Leo dark: No, no tengo porqué mentirte, me agradas mucho**

**Leo: Lo dices para poseerme; ¿verdad?**

**Leo dark: ¡Ja!, yo solo quiero ayudarte **

**Leo: Olvidalo no caeré, no metas al pasado en esto; porque, cuando sensei y mikey murieron aprevochaste mi dolor y te metiste en mi vida**

**Leo dark: En eso te equivocas yo no me metí ese día, tú naciste conmigo, cuando tú veniste a este desgraciado mundo al mismo tiempo naciste conmigo, yo soy innato en ti**

**Leo: "Pensativo" ¿Tú eras el que me hacía llorar y tener pesadillas?, aún recuerdo eso tú mirada tus palabras, el mismo intento de lavarme el cerebro**

**Leo dark: Para que hagas lo correcto**

**Leo: Te cubre la cara y el cuerpo con vendajes; ¿Por qué?**

_Es verdad mi némesis andaba así con vendajes y todo herido; pero, con una mirada tétrica y fría que inspiraba temor con odio._

_Dicen que el ser vivo es poseedor de dos partes de él, la luz y el oscuro; cuando uno vive experiencias favorecedoras, la luz es tu cara; y cuando vives desgracias, el oscuro es tu cara._

_Lo único que es difícil de saber de un ser es si esta poseído por la luz o por el oscuro, nos significa solo por los cuentos e historias sobre espíritus; sino por su aura, su alma. A parte, son fuentes videntes que saben tus próximos pasos y harán lo que sea; para beneficiarse (oscuro) o beneficiarte (la luz)._

_Volviendo en mi caso, mi némesis estaba así, yo creo que cuando yo me deje ser poseído por el, lo cual no haré, se mostrará por completo._

**Leo dark: No te preocupes pronto lo verás**

**Leo: Si como no "Con sarcasmo"**

**Leo dark: Leo, Leo, Leo; tú no sabes nada sobre mí; mas, yo sí sé todo sobre ti, incluso tu debilidad**

**Leo: ¿Asi?; ¿y cuál es?**

**Leo dark: Tu anhelo de encontrar a tu hermano Miguel Ángel**

**Leo: ¡NO LO METAS A ÉL!, lo hallaré y no caeré en tus jueguitos "Se da la vuelta"**

**Leo dark: ¿Incluso si te digo que lo encontré?**

**Leo: "Se detiene" "Voltea" ¿Lo hallaste?**

**Leo dark: Sí, no solo habito en ti, como cualquiera ando en todas partes, aunque no lo creas; pero, no te lo diré hasta que me des algo a cambio**

**Leo: ¿Qué cosa quieres?**

**Leo dark: A ti, quiero tu cuerpo **

**Leo: No, no lo haré "Oye voces y gritos"**

**Leo dark: Oye esa voz diminuta**

**Leo: ¡¿Ah?! "Oye una vocecita dulce"**

**?: Leo, salvame, encuentrame, Leo "Llorando" **

**Leo: ¿Mikey?**

**Mikey: "Se pone de pie" Leo, salvame, liberame, Leo "Llorando"**

**Leo: Tranquilo te salvaré**

**Leo dark: "Hace desaparece la alucinacion" ¡Ja!, caíste, tú hermano esta muerto; pero, como vez vive en tu mente y en cada memoria que tengas**

**Leo: "Empieza a dolerle la cabeza"**

**Leo oscuro: "Serio"**

**Leo: "Cae al suelo" No, no es justo "Llorando"**

**Leo dark: Todo tu dolor, ira y rencor, fue causado por uno de esos rosas que se creen superiores, ven conmigo no tendrás que sufrir, tengo un plan**

**Leo: ¿Cómo acabaras mi dolor?**

**Leo dark: Crea un mundo para ti y no te arrepentiras, cuando estes listo sabes donde estoy "Se desvanece" **

**Leo: "Se calma"**

**FUERA DE LA MENTE DE LEO:**

**Leo: "Abre los ojos" Mejor tomo mi medicina "Se va"**

**EN LA COCINA:**

**Leo: "Toma una cápsula" Me siento mejor**

**Donnie: Tomaste tarde; ¿verdad?**

**Leo: Donnie, tu que eres listo, dime algo **

**Donnie: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Leo: ¿Tú crees en el oscuro?**

**Donnie: Uhm!, la verdad sí, a veces oigo susurros de él, queriendo dominarme es algo intenso; pero, yo decidí dejarlo y funcionó **

**Leo: Sabes, hablé con él**

**Donnie: "Mira a Leo" ¿Qué?**

**Leo: Me hizo ver alucinaciones**

**Donnie: Leo, no caigas ante él, solo ten en cuneta que hará lo que sea por poseer un cuerpo **

**Leo: De acuerdo "De casualidad bota un vaso" ¡Oh!, se rompió **

**Donnie: No te preocupes "Libera un brazo tentacular y arregla el vaso" Ya esta arreglado**

**Leo: Lo pondré en la alacena "Pone el vaso en la alacena con ayuda de un brazo tentacular" Ya esta**

**EN OTRA PARTE:**

_Estaba todo un poco crudo, era la playa de día en pleno invierno; pero, se hallaba algo raro en el mar flotando._

**Kit: "Flotando" "Abre los ojos" No puede ser que halla caído en algo bobo, idiota que soy "Se pone de pie y empieza a flotar" Debo atraparlos "Se empieza a ir flotando" **

**EN UN PARQUE:**

**Leo: Esta viniendo**

**Donnie: ¿Uso mi técnica?**

**Rafa: Sí**

**Leo: Esto se pondrá feo **

**Rafa: "Ve a Kit" Llegó**

**Kit: "Agotado" Ustedes van a morir**

**Donnie: No lo creo**

**Leo: "Se acerca a Kit con sus brazos tentaculares libres"**

**Kit: "Esquiva" "Lanza una piedra con filo"**

**Leo: "Esquiva" ¡Ja!**

**Kit: Solo juegas, ahora acabaré contigo "Intenta liberar sus brazos tentaculares" ¿Qué pasa?, mis brazos no salen**

**Donnie: "Con un brazo tentacular libre" Como verás no los podrás usar**

**Kit: Tú, ¡MALDICIÓN!**

**Leo: Tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño, solo dime; ¿qué tramó el kraang que oculta con tanto interés en TCRI?**

**Kit: Solo diré que los que son como nosotros están ahí**

**Todos: "Se sorprenden"**

**Rafa: ¿Aguarda dices que hay muchos como nosotros?**

**Kit: Sí y otra cosa que porque acepte el trabajo de matarlos fue por libertad, libertad de esos putridos seres**

**Leo: Eso tiene sentido**

**Kit: Ahora que saben el secreto no sean ingenuos "pone mirada seria"**

**Donnie: Pero; ¿en realidad quieres matarnos?**

**Kit: Adoro eso "Saca un cuchillo" Tengo mis otras armas "Se acerca velozmente a Leo"**

**Leo: "Cae contra el suelo" ¡Agh!**

**Kit: "Poniendo el cuchillo cerca del cuello de Leo" Tú eres el premio mayor, el ser que kraang busca, ten cuidado tarde o temprano te atraparán "Recibe un golpe"**

**Leo: No caeré en tu artimaña; pero, quiero ayudarte**

**Kit: ¿Cómo?**

**Leo: Te ayudaré a conseguir tu libertad a cambio me digas la verdad del secreto del kraang**

**Kit: Crees que es fácil, no sabes que a pesar de ser bobos son muy astutos en todo**

**Donnie: Mira, si quieres hazlo nos da igual**

**Leo: "Susurrando a Donnie" En realidad no**

**Donnie: ¡Ups!**

**Kit: Uhm!, de acuerdo haré algo hay un código kraang escrito debajo de un portón de hierro si dicen eso podrán entrar; pero, tengan cuidado, a pesar de nuestras habilidades hay otros como nosotros que son más fríos y oscuros "Se estaba retirando" Otra cosa no se acerquen a la zona Z en la prisión 945**

**Rafa: ¿Por qué?**

**Kit: Si el kraang los halla ahí, liberaran al sujeto de dicha celda, creánme no saldrán vivos de ahí "Se va"**

**Leo: Advertencia aceptada**

**Rafa: ¿Le harás caso?**

**Leo: Él ha estado en TCRI, debe saber más que nosotros y...**

_De pronto hubo una explosión por la ruta que tomo Kit, cuando decidió marcharse, las tortugas estaban asustados y preocupados por él._

_Fueron a paso veloz hacía el lugar de la explosión, se sorprendieron al ver todo intacto (claro un poco destrozado); pero, no autos roto, restos de metal o fuegos artificiales. Solo vimos sangre y restos quemados, me quedé pasmado, no supe que pasó; los inquilinos no tardaron en salir a informarse del origen de la explosión, mientras subimos a las azoteas y nos escondimos._

_Sabía que algo raro pasaba, no se que era; pero, me decía que era algo totalmente inhumano._

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Leo: ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Donnie: No tengo idea**

**Rafa: Esta en las noticias**

**TV:**_"¡Un informe actual, extraña explosión en una avenida cercana a la playa de Nueva York, el origen esta en investigación; pero, lo que más asombro dió fue que se encontró esto!" "Se mostró una imagen de un pedazo de tela que decía:´TCRI' "_

**Leo: Eso me parece familiar**

**Rafa: A mi no**

**Leo: Un momento "Recuerda a Kit"**

_Aquel mutante con rasgos criminales, llevaba puesto protectores con una especie de gema azul y tenía una bandana que al final decía: "TCRI", entonces era verdad, la sangre y restos tostados eran de él, no me había imaginado tanta crueldad del kraang, era obvio que le habían implantado una bomba, sufría internamente por él; porque, me recordaba a como murió mi padre de una forma muy cruel y sin piedad._

**Leo: Ese es Kit**

**Rafa: ¿Qué?**

**Leo: Es Kit, es obvio él iba por ahí y de pronto explotó**

**Donnie: El kraang se pasó del límite**

**Leo: Mañana empezaremos a desenvolver ese misterio; para, que no caigan más de los nuestros**

**Donnie: ¿Averiguar nuestros origenes?**

**Rafa: Este misterio podría ser nuestro fin**

**Leo: Eso es cierto, descubramos todo esto ahora**

**EN TCRI:**

**General Nana Kuo: "Cabizbaja"**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: Fui un idiota; pero, sabía que pasaría eso, el número 1 iba a revelar lo que ocultamos era matarlo o traerlo; y más fácil fue acabarlo **

**General Nana Kuo: "Golpea a Brush" Es un imbécil, sabe que lo que hagamos debe mantenerse de incógmito esa explosión pudo haber dejado un rastro o una pista nuestra; si empiezan a sospechar con interrogaciones, usted arreglará todo el caos; ¡SOLO! "Se retira"**

**Kirusiku Hol: Ella tiene razón; pero, digame; ¿por qué... por qué explotó?**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: Es verdad usted es novato verá a cada uno de ellos se les implantó una bomba...**

**Kirusiku Hol: Eso no, me refiero a; ¿por qué activo la bomba?**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: El era un experimento y sin saber él, le pusimos un receptor de audio y video, fue así que oímos que le iba a contar la verdad al enemigo **

**Kirusiku Hol: "Susurrando" Condenado a muerte por soplón**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: Son unos farsantes, no debemos caer en sus falacias "Se va"**

**Kirusiku Hol: Este...**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: "Se detiene" ¿Si?**

**Kirusiku Hol: ¿Y me podría decir sobre el crimen X, si lo tienen aquí?**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: Sí, en efecto para ser franco donde esta cautivo es lo mejor que es podido hacer; para mantenerlo **

**Kirusiku Hol: ¡Oh, muchas gracias! "Se va"**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: Cuando gustes "Se va" **

_No sabía que decir, lo único que confirmé fue que hay más como yo y que pocos de TCRI eran de fiar._

_Todos somos capaces de oler el aura de una persona; sin embargo somos un poco sínicos cuando sabemos que la nuestra no es sana, como los que se presentarían ante nosotros más adelante._

**EN UN PASILLO DE LA ZONA G DE TCRI:**

**General Nana Kuo: Bien eso me alegra y se descubrió algo más**

**Científica neutrina: No; pero el 67 cambio, muchos de sus dixlenius adquirieron nuevos ataques **

**General Nana Kuo: Bueno dejenlo en su celda finalizamos con él **

**Cietífica neutrina: Afirmativo, señora; "Se retira" Guardias adquieran el casco de energía mágnetica...**

**General Nana Kuo: "Caminando apresuradamente" Ahí estás "Se acerca a una neutrina" Oye**

**Neutrina 1: "Voltea" ¿Si?**

**General Nana Kuo: "Golpea a esa neutrina" Debería darte más; pero, no soy como tú, descubrí lo que hiciste quieres matarnos, yo vuelvo a oírte decirle eso, no durarás mucho "Se va molesta"**

**Neutrina 1: "Sobándose" ¡VÁYASE AL DIABLO!**

**Kirusiku Hol: ¡Oh, Dios!, lo lamento de parte de ella Kirusiku Hol soy su gokey o secretario "Se va siguiendo a Nana" Tambien soy soltero**

**General Nana Kuo: "Furiosa" Kirusiku; ¿dónde estabas?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Siguiendote, ¿por qué la golpéo?**

**General Nana Kuo: Por estúpida, fíjate como la gente de este sitio es muy ingenua y como el poder pudre la mente **

**Kirusiku Hol: ¿Qué hizo?**

**General Nana Kuo: Insultó a un torlecnio**

**Kirusiku Hol: Pero, se lo merecen**

**General Nana Kuo: Sabes mi gokey, oí que quiere aprender sobre el proyecto torlecnio y te diré la verdad, no quiero que tu corazón se envenene**

**Kirusiku Hol: Siempre esperé el día en que usted sería mi maestra :)**

**General Nana Kuo: Ven "Se va"**

**Kirusiku Hol: "Sige a Nana" ¿A dónde vamos?  
><strong>

**General Nana Kuo: Para empezar debemos hacer algo**

**Kirusiku Hol: ¿Qué cosa?**

**General Nana Kuo: "Se detiene" Veremos a un torlecnio en vivo y en directo**

**Kirusiku Hol: "Se asusta" ¡Ah!**

**CONTINUARA...**

**(Ending:? V = ver ****U7ojbNHQPro)**

**Espero que les halla gustado**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 6:"El secreto"_**

**General Nana Kuo: "Se detiene" Veremos a un torlecnio en vivo y en directo**

**Kirusiku Hol: "Se asusta" ¡Ah!**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Perdón es el miedo**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿A qué, a un torlecnio infante?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Solo digame que no tiene cuernos**

**General Nana Kuo: Tú trabajas para mi, ahora escucharás mis reglas "Se va"**

**Kirusiku Hol: "Sigue a Nana" **

**EN LA ENTRADA DE UNA PRISIÓN UBICADA EN LA ZONA J:**

**General Nana Kuo: Es la número 888 **

**Kirusiku Hol: "Asustado" Tengo pánico**

**General Nana Kuo: Yo no y creo que tú puedes ser valiente "Presiona una serie de botones" **

_Se empieza a ver unas 2 compuertas abriendose lentamente, Nana estaba feliz y no tenía miedo, el pobre de Kirusiku dejó que el veneno de los chismes lo atormentarán; pero, Nana no quería que creyera falacias oscuras. _

_Empezaron a entrar, había una compuerta más, Nana usando una tarjeta tuvo acceso fácil; de pronto, se hallaban en una cámara de seguridad con ordenador que daba seguridad, era obvio que la celda estaba al adentrarse más, se podía ver dentro una jaula de barrotes eléctricos, que tenían una cápsula de hierro y se notaba una mini cápsula más encima de la grande._

**General Nana Kuo: Ella es 888 es una niña ticenia; es decir, torlecnia con cuernos es muy especial para mi**

**Kirusiku Hol: "Ve que 888 se movía" ¡Ah!, perdón **

**General Nana Kuo: A veces no es lo que parece, resulta que cuando tú estas preso tú mente se pudre, no sabemos el origen de sus instintos salvajes**

**Kirusiku Hol: Pero no son malos; ¿cierto, no?**

**General Nana Kuo: No del todo; ¿quieres aprender verdades o falacias?**

**Kirusiku Hol: La verdad **

**General Nana Kuo: "Pone su mano en el hombro de Kirusiku Hol" Me da pena que algunas mentiras se hallan inyectado en ti, no te preocupes ese veneno se ira "Se va"**

**Kirusiku Hol: ¡AGUARDE!**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Sí?**

**Kirusiku Hol: Creí que nos comunicaríamos con un torlecnio**

**General Nana Kuo: No yo te dije que veríamos uno, no que nos comunicaríamos con ella**

**Kirusiku Hol: ¡Oh! "Parpadea"**

**EN LA SALA DE PLANES:**

**General Nana Kuo: El plan fue un fracaso, por culpa del incompetente de Brush, apuesto a que las tortugas ya saben el secreto y lo descubrirán**

**Comandante Brush Jikol: No lo harán, "Golpea la mesa" ellos descubrirían el proyecto torlecnios si hubieramos dejado vivo al número 01**

**Comandante Gikai Unw: Nana tiene razón la explosión atrajo a la prensa esparcieron el informe en un santiamen, significa que el secreto dejó de ser misterio llegó una junta en la entrada hoy a las 4:00 p.m. pidiendo una explicación, la mentira no se lo tomaron en serio**

**Kraang Supremo: ¡ES EL COLMO , COMANDANTE NEUTRINO BRUSH ARREGLÉ ESTO!**

**Jefe Neutrino: Me encargaré de supervisar en vivo su misión actual o su cargo expirará "Se retira"**

**General Nana Kuo: Ahora un nuevo plan **

**Comandante Gikai Unw: Por ahora aumento de seguridad en TCRI, bastará hasta concluir en un nuevo plan con su permiso esparciré el mandato Kraang Supremo**

**Kraang Supremo: Con eso bastará**

**Comandante Gikai Unw: "Se despide y se retira"**

**Kraang Supremo: General Kuo, usted sabe que el plan de emergencia es liberar al culpable del crimen X **

**General Nana Kuo: "Dudosa" Con todo respeto, yo...**

**Kraang Supremo: Todo el personal conoce el porqué no quiere que se libere para hacer eso**

**General Nana Kuo: "Sarcásticamente" Esta bien, mi sugerencia al nuevo plan de liberar a un ticenio**

**Kraang Supremo: ¿Por qué el tono sarcástico?**

**General Nana Kuo: "Molesta" Porque es verdad, usará a muchos de ellos hasta que los más buscados acaben con cada uno que liberemos, no pienso sacrificar a más por matar a otros "Se retira"**

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Leo: Mí mente es rara, debo tomar mi cápsula "Va a la cocina"**

**Rafa: "Pensativo"**

**Casey: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rafa: ¿Pueden creer que tuvimos que ponerte ilusiones Abril?**

**Abril: ¿Cuándo?**

**Donnie: Cuando Leo te mostraba la foto familiar, esta es la verdadera "Saca un cuadro"**

**Abril: "Coge el retrato" No veo la diferencia**

**Rafa: Observa bien **

**Abril: "Mirando el retrato" ¿Qué?, el menor era bebé**

**Donnie: La esquizofrenia crea ilusiones, Leo cree haber vivido 3 años con Mikey; porque, nunca acepto que perdimos a nuestro hermano solo tenía 1 año de edad **

**Rafa: Aún recuerdo sus gemiditos, esa caja musical lo calmaba**

**Casey: Pero, creí que Mikey halló esa caja musical**

**Rafa: Ilusión, Leo la halló y nunca lo recordó**

**Donnie: Tuvimos que dejar que viviera así; para, que al menos tuviera paz "Recuerda el pasado" No habrá que recordarlo, vamos a comer**

**Todos: "Se van"**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEO:**

**Leo: "Suspira"- **_recordando..._

**Recuerdo: (A los 3 años)**

**Leo: "Cargando a Mikey, mientras cantaba" Os iusti meditabitur, sapientiam...**

**Splinter: Leonardo**

**Leo: Padre, "Se acerca a Sensei feliz" Mikey no dejaba de llorar y le canté una melodía dulce, sabe me vino rápido a la cabeza esa canción**

**Splinter: Me alegra eso "Carga a Mikey" Uhm!, llora mucho **

**Leo: Es porque es bebé**

**Splinter: "Pone a Mikey en una cuna" Ya se calmó**

**Leo: "Jugando con Mikey" Eres tan lindo **

**Splinter: Eres un gran hermano mayor**

**Leo: Es un honor, "Mira a Mikey" Nada malo te pasará pequeñín "Ponía su dedo en la cara de Mikey" No me muerdas me duele jaja :)**

**Mikey: "Mirando a Leo"**

**Leo: Eres un poco cachetón**

**Mikey: "Se ríe"**

**Splinter: Bueno traeré su comida "Se va"**

**Leo: De acuerdo, "Se decía a si mismo" ¿donde estaba?, ya recordé: "Et lingua eius loquetur indicium, beatus vir qui..."**

**Fin del recuerdo**

**Leo: "Sonríe" Disculpame - **_recordando... _

**Recuerdo: (A los 3 años)**

**Leo: "Llorando" ; !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

_Oía los gritos de mi hermano hasta que cesaron, mi padre había sido asesinado, luego oí como clavaban algo a un ser, cuando oí eso mi hermano se calló, mi mundo fue un infierno, no sabía que hacer; pero, mi hermanito volvió vivo de la nada, mis hermanos me miraban extraños sin saber el porqué._

**Leo: "Cae al suelo asustado" No no no es justo devuelveme a mi padre y a mi hermano;¡AHHHHHHH!**

**Fin del recuerdo**

**Leo: "Se coge la cabeza" ¡Agh!, no; Leo, tú puedes superar eso "Se calma" Pero; ¿cómo pasó eso?**

**EN LA COCINA:**

**Leo: Vamos a TCRI, ahora**

**Donnie: De acuerdo**

**Abril: ¿Podemos?**

**Leo: Obvio que sí**

**EN UNA AZOTEA CERCA DE TCRI:**

**Leo: El plan es simple entramos por la entrada nos escondemos y nos acercamos al portón de hierro; Abril nos guiará hacia el portón y realizaremos investigaciones**

**EN TCRI, EN LA ENTRADA DEL EDIFICIO;**

**Kraang 1: Kraang tiene lo que se conoce como frío**

**Kraang 2: Kraang también tiene la información de kraang**

_De repente, se empezó a oír los chirridos de neumáticos y el motor de un camión, hasta que la netrada de hizo añicos descubriendose el origen de esos molestos ruidos._

_Empezó la pelea iban los buenos venciendo y acabando con el enemigo, como aplastando hormigas, apenas vieron que venían más desaparecieron; mas, el personal ya mando un alerta a todo el local._

_Como había dicho en mi plan, nos escondimos y esperamos que los guardias se fueran._

**Leo: Miren hay guardias en el portón**

**Abril: Lo que mantienen es secreto muy importante **

**Donnie: Desactivando las trampas en 3, 2 y... ¡Listo!**

**Leo: Bien, ahora Jones**

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL PORTÓN: **

**Kraang 1: "Detecta algo"**

**Casey: "Aparece de la nada" Entrega especial "Lanza dos discos con explosivos"**

**Kraang 1: "Explota"**

**Kraang 2: "Explota"**

**Casey: Eso, Jones**

**Leo: Bien, ahora el código**

**Donnie: Dejenme ver si tengo el acento kraang, bueno : " Logr hrum kir wungj"**

_El portón hizo un sonido de aceptación y se abrió, no se podía creer que tan secreto hasta que vieron que tenían un puente de hierro en su delante y otro portón en frente._

**Rafa: Tu acento es envidiable, Donnie "Le hace un capón a Donnie"**

**Leo: Vamos **

_Todos empezaron a cruzar el puente, asombrados de que en esa gran habitación lo único que había era un puente de hierro._

**Casey: Vaya, esto da miedo**

**Rafa: "Oye un grito" Sea lo que sea no es bueno **

**Leo: Llegamos al otro lado, ahora "Mira debajo del portón" Tal y como lo pensaba, Donnie haznos los honores**

**Donnie: "Con su tecnología avanzada traduce el código de la parte inferior del portón" Kiu logh terag jgk ñok **

_El otro portón se abrió y se sorprendieron al ver lo que sus ojos mostraban ante ellos._

**Leo: ¿Qué es esto?**

_Habían nuetrinos trabajando, unos transportaban genes y otros recibían informes._

_Tuvimos que escondernos y había ductos arriba subimos velozmente y veíamos el secreto, era horriblemente asombroso._

**Leo: Esto es grande, significa que tenían otros aliados**

**Donnie: Sí **

**Leo: "Mira a una neutrina" Uhm!, **

**Rafa: ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Leo: Siento como si yo antes ya hubiera visto a esa persona "Señala a la neutrina que miraba"**

**Rafa: Extraño**

**Leo: "Pensando"**

**General Nana Kuo: ¿Qué?**

**Neutrino 1: Es verdad, al parecer entraron**

**General Nana Kuo: El aumento de seguridad debío ser tanto interno como externo, las tortugas podrían estar aquí **

**Neutrino 1: Sí, General Nana**

**General Nana Kuo: Bueno aumenta la seguridad**

**Leo: "En los ductos superiores" Nos descubrieron**

**General Nana Kuo: Esto no puede pasar, no puedo permitir que el plan de Kraang Supremo pase, yo misma los mataré a ellos "Saca una bazuca" A cazar tortugas**

**Leo: "Se traga saliva"**

**CONTINUARA...**

**(Ending:? V = ver U7ojbNHQPro)**

**Espero que les halla gustado, no olviden comentar :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 7:" Lo que se pierde es..."_**

**EN TCRI, EN EL CUARTEL SECRETO:**

**Kirusiku Hol: **"Se tropieza" Nana oye me contaron algo, si una vaca...

**General Nana Kuo: -_-**

**Kirusiku Hol: **Perdón; pero, tengo dudas sobre la vaquita

**General Nana Kuo: **Estoy segura de que lo descubrió, el líder de la manada enemiga

**Kirusiku Hol: **¿Lo matará?

**General Nana Kuo: **No

**Leo y los demás: **"En los ductos superiores" "Se asombran"

**Kirusiku Hol: **¿Por qué?

**General Nana Kuo: **Porque no pienso hacer algo horrible, ya hice algo horrible

**Kirusiku Hol: **¿Qué hizo?

**General Nana Kuo: **Lo sabrás pronto, solo te diré que no mataré a nadie "Se va"

**Kirusiku Hol: **"Sigue a Nana"

**Leo: **"Desciende con los demás" Siento que yo la he visto antes a ella

**Rafa: **Olvida eso ahora; ¿qué?

**Leo:** Uhm! "Ve un portón que dice 945" ¿945?

_Mi cuerpo se puso ansioso y extraño, mi corazón extraño, quería entrar ahí; pero, al mismo tiempo dudaba._

**Donnie: **Oye; ¿tú también sientes eso?

**Leo: **Sí

**Rafa: **Yo igual

**Leo: **Bueno vamos a inspeccionar el lugar

**Abril: **"Detecta algo malévolo" Que horror, chicos, detrás de este portón se halla algo malo

**Casey: **Mejor vamonos

_Hize caso a Casey, empezamos a movernos veloz y sigilosamente, se podía ver claramente guardias en frente nuestro que estaban bien armados y atentos, no puedo negar que se veían feroces._

_Prácticamente no eran robots, usamos nuestros brazos tentaculares para dormirlos y lo logramos; Donnie sugirió que fueramos a la computadora central; para, robar información._

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL:**

**Leo: **Podemos entrar si acabamos con esos krang

**Donnie: **"Detecta algo" Siento un poder muy extraño

**Leo: **¿Como, qué?

**Donnie: **Una presencia

**Leo: **Bueno, vamos al caso "Libera 2 brazos tentaculara y destruye a los krangs"

**Rafa: **Yo también siento eso

**Leo: **Ahora que lo dices yo igual

_Empezó a sonar la alarma, los guardias se alteraban como nosotros, lo que más me extraño fue lo que se anunció en los parlantes extraterrestres._

**Alarma: **_"¡ ATENCIÓN, A TODO EL PERSONAL EL MECANISMO DE UN TICENIO DE LA ZONA Z FALLÓ, LOS GUARDIAS HAN CAÍDO, PREPARENSE; PARA... NO, NO ALEJATE, MONSTRUO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Aghfhpiojp!"_

**Neutrinos: **"Asustados"

**Jefe Neutrino: **¡Preparense para atacar!

**Neutrinos: **"Se van"

**Leo: **No me gusto esa llamada

**Donnie: **¿Qué es un ticenio?

**Rafa: **No lo sé

**Leo: **Ahora debemos huir de aquí "Tiene un ataque de esquizofrenia" No de nuevo

**Donnie: **¡ABRIL! "Empuja a Abril"

**?: **"Molesto" Fuera de mi camino "Encorbado"

**Leo: **Uno de las tortugas raras que vimos "Recibe un golpe y algo lo empuja hacia la pared"

**?: **"Camina hacia la computadora central"

**Rafa: **Extraño

_La tortuga rara que vimos entró a la sala donde se hallaba la computadora central, de la nada se cerraron las puertas, intentamos abrirlas, pero, nada._

_Oía ataques y gritos._

**Leo: **¿Qué ocurre? "Se acerca a la puerta"

_De pronto salio de la puerta volando un neutrino, estaba herido._

**Neutrino 1: **"Asustado" ¡Ah!, me voy de aquí "pierde la cabeza"

**Abril: **"Se mancha su rostro" Que horror

**Leo: **"Ve la sala de la computadora central" ¡Oh, mi Dios!

**Donnie: **¿Qué pasó? "Se asusta"

_La habitación sucia, destrozada, cadáveres por cualquier lado, no dejaba de temblar y el sujeto estaba ahí con un brazo en su mano._

**Leo: **¿Cómo?

**Donnie: **Tú, eres un asesino

**?: **"Se ríe macabramente" ¡Aich!, sí esperé mucho para hacer daño y nadie evitará que pagen lo que me hicieron

**Leo: **No si yo estoy acá

**?: **No peleo sin presentarme, soy 920 y acabaré con ustedes

**Leo: **920, que loco "Recibe un golpe"

**920: **Sufrirás un gran tormento, si quieres matarme "Recibe un rasguño"

**Rafa: **Parece ser adolescente "Lanza discos magnéticos"

**920: **"Esquiva" No lo lograrás

**Leo: **"Cabizbajo" ¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!

**Donnie: **"Libera todos sus brazos tentaculares"

**920: **Tú tienes 6 dixlenius

**Rafa: **Dixlenius, así se llaman los brazos; ¿verdad?

**920: **Sí, menso "Libera 3 dixlenius y golpean a Rafa"

**Leo: **"En la esquina" Maldición "Se asombra" ¿Tiene cuernos?

**920: **Pues claro yo soy un ticenio, ¡TOMA! "Le da un golpe en la mandíbula a Leo"

**Leo: **¡Agh! "Sus ojos cambian de color"

**Abril: **"Usa sus habilidades" Debemos irnos una oleada se acerca

**920: **"Acorrala a Rafa y Donnie" Ahora verán "Modo dark" Je

_De pronto el pasillo se llenó de sangre, mis amigos estaban espantados y mis hermanos igual, estaba el tal 920 con una herida leve._

**920: **"Con un agujero en el estómago" ¡Agh!, duele

**Leo: **"Se pone de pie" "Modo dark"

**920: **"Voltea" Tú... argh

**Leo: **"Libera un dixleniu y lo pone en el cuello de 920"

**920: **"Se asusta"

**Casey: **¿Qué hará?

**Leo: **Me aburres

**920: **¡AAAAAGH! "Pierde la cabeza"

**Leo: **"Eleva la cabeza de 920 y la hace explotar"

**Donnie: **"Asustado" Leo; ¿Eres tú?

**Leo: **Vamonos "Se va"

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Donnie: **Actuaste de mala fe

**Leo: **No lo creo, de todos modos no hubiera salido vivo de ahí

**Rafa: **¡Basta!, Leo, mataste a alguien, tú no haces eso

**Leo: **Lo hecho, hecho está "Se va"

**Abril: **Sentí una fuerza maligna en él, como si se corrompiera

**Casey: **Tal vez, fue un ataque de su enfermedad mental

**Donnie:** Quisa o quisa sea algo más

**EN TCRI, SALA DE REUNIONES:**

**General Nana Kuo: **¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A HACER ESO?!

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **¡NANA TIENE RAZÓN, PUDIMOS MORIR!, no podemos arriesgarnos mucho

**Kraang Supremo: **Kraang supo que los enemigos, acabaron con él

**Jefe Neutrino: **Alteza con todo respeto, no podemos perder a muchos especímenes

**Kraang Supremo: **Kraang sabe eso, tenemos un límite, cuando pasen el límite será la hora

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN UN RESTAURANTE CAFÉ, POR EL NOROESTE DE NUEVA YORK****:**

**General Nana Kuo: **Este te invite aquí, amiga por algo "Se sienta en una mesa"

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **"Se sienta en la mesa de Nana" Sabes que pudes confiar en mí, la situación se asevera; ¿crees que descubran más?

**General Nana Kuo: **No lo creo, lo afirmo

**Mesero: **Disculpen; ¿qué desearán?

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Un helado de chocolate, fresa y chirimoya con maní

**General Nana Kuo: **Un late de soya

**Mesero: **"Anotando" De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo "Se retira"

**General Nana Kuo: **Es bueno ser similares a los humanos

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Sí, solo usamos sombreros y nos creen humanas

**General Nana Kuo: **El kraang planea, liberar a 945

**Comandante Gikai Unw:** ¿Tan pronto?, pero tú...

**General Nana Kuo: **Sabes que me quitaron el paso hacia él, desde el accidente

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Cier**to**

**Mesero: Aquí están **"Sirve los pedidos" "Se va"

**General Nana Kuo: **"Toma un sorbo" Pero no del todo me quitaron el derecho sobre él

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **¿Como así?

**General Nana Kuo:** El kraang dejó que yo eligierá al cuidador principal y él elegira al secundario

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Me estas diciendo que...

**General Nana Kuo: **Quiero que tú seas el cuidador principal cuando llegé la hora, no te hará daño si lo tratas como se merece

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Eso es un honor; ¿Y Filu?

**General Nana Kuo: **Es una miserable, no le daré ese honor

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **"Pensando"

**General Nana Kuo: **Por favor, ayudame te ayudaré a que te quiera y no le digas nada sobre mi

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **De acuerdo, cuando eso ocurra yo seré la cuidadora principal

**General Nana Kuo: **"Se alegra" Gracias, gracias

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Sabes que yo entiendo lo que viviste; ¿Aún tienes rencor?

**General Nana Kuo: **Hice algo horrible, en serio

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Sabes siempre me dices eso: _" Hice algo horrible"_; pero, no te explicas, abrete conmigo

**General Nana Kuo: **Sabes muy bien, que hice

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Yo se el enlace; pero, no se que hiciste

**General Nana Kuo: **No empiezes

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Escucha no es bueno guardarte algo a ti, quiero ayudarte

**General Nana Kuo: **¡Basta!

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **¡Sabes que te apoyo, detesto ser chismosa; pero duele verte así!

**General Nana Kuo: **¡Rapte al bebé!

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **¿Cómo?

**General Nana Kuo: **Cuando tenia 24 años me obligaron como primer deber de General a hacerlo, me sentí mal y no hice nada; para, remediarlo "Llorando un poco" Sé que lo intente; mas, no estoy en paz, debo hallar a su familia y devolverlo; pero, no me dejan acercarme a él

**Comandate Gikai Unw: **No sabía que era tan crudo y frío tu pecado, lo lamento mucho

**General Nana Kuo: **Estuve estos 12 años intentandolo y no perderé la fe ahora, me retiró "Deja su paga en la mesa" Tienes razón es bueno desahogarse "Se va"

**Comandante Gikai Unw: **Así que eso era, vaya que horror, mejor lo olvido "Deja la paga" ¡Gracias! "Se va"

**EN UN PARQUE:**

**General Nana Kuo: **"Llorando" "Ve a una niña de vestido blanco" Hola

**Niña: **"Se va con su madre"

**General Nana Kuo: **No puedo olvidarlo "Se pone cabizbaja"

**Abril: **"Caminando por ahí" Un momento; ¿Analy Pérez?

**General Nana Kuo: **"Se asusta"

**CONTINUARA...**

**(Ending:? V = ver U7ojbNHQPro)**

Espero que les halla gusta ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 8:" Rompecabezas"_**

**EN UN PARQUE, EN LA TARDE:**

**General Nana Kuo: **"Asustada"

**Abril:** Tal vez no se acuerde mi, yo era una turista en su tour por TCRI

**General Nana Kuo: **Lol, perdón es que hago muchos tour que me confundí

**Abril: **Pero, si solo hicieron un tour

**General Nana Kuo: **Olvidalo, perdón es que tuve un día difícil

**Abril: **Lo entiendo, si quiere hableme y si no desea ahora "Le da su número de celular a Nana" Tome Analy

**General Nana Kuo: **Gracias

**Abril: **No hay problemo "Se retira"

**General Nana Kuo: **"Se va"

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:**

**Leo: **"Tomando agua" Mejor

**Donnie: **No sé que pasó ayer, de tú asesinato cruel

**Leo: **¿Asesiné a alguien?

**Rafa: **Este...sí; ¿no recuerdas?

**Leo: **Recuerdo que me golpearon y despúes estaba en casa

**Donnie: **Raro; sin embargo, eso pasó

**Leo: **Me siento mal ahora

**Rafa: **Cálmate, si te sirve de algo nos salvaste

**Leo: **Sí, gracias y...

_De repente me vi tenía sangre en mis manos y mis dedos tenían garras, me asusté mucho._

_Había tomado mi medicina a la hora justa; ¿por qué sufro esto?; ¿será que mi esquizofrenia es el oscuro?, solo sé que nada sé y no puedo ahora confirmar nada sin investigar a fondo, mi odio, tristeza y rencor._

_Me fui de ahí a mi único escondite donde expulso mis penares, mi habitación, seguía viendo esa forma rara que tomó mi mano, no hize nada más que retorcerme, usé mi cabeza y decidí verme a un espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo, me acerqué y me vi como mi némesis._

_Estaba con vendajes, heridas profundas, mi cara totalmente cubierta, un brazo como demonio y el otro normal; sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención es que tenía cuernos, bueno no exactamente, sino que tenía un cuerno y el otro no estaba._

**Leo:** ¿Qué significa esto?, no soy así

**Leo dark: **Yo soy como tú "Se muestra ante Leo"

**Leo: **Este no soy yo, eres tú

**Leo dark: **Tú ves siempre tu exterior; pero, si ves tu interior, eres así

**Leo: **Aún sufro por ello, nunca creí que haría esto, creerte

**Leo dark: **Ahora solo te preguntas; ¿fui yo quién mató al tal 920?

**Leo: **No fui yo, no lo sé; mas, sí sé que no fui yo

**Leo dark: **Cierto, fui yo

**Leo: **Pero; ¿cómo?, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME INCRIMINASTE?!

**Leo dark: **Porque tú me despertaste, me voy adiós "Se desvanece"

**Leo: **"Voltea para verse" Volví a la normalidad

**Donnie: **"Entra a la habitación de Leo" Leo; ¿puedo hablarte?

**Leo: **Sí, por favor

**Donnie:** Recuerdas esto "Saca un cofrecito"

**Leo: **Es la caja musical que tiene la canción de cuna de Mikey

**Donnie: **Sí "Abre el cofrecito"

_El cofre sonó así:" watch?v=amkr9U1l0JY "_

**Leo: **Siempre me gustó esa melodía y también la otra

**Donnie: **Leo, tuviste un ataque muy fuerte desde ese día; por eso, te confundes y dices cosas que no son reales, yo se que vez cosas feas

**Leo: **¿Me puedes decir la verdad, por favor?

**Donnie: **Hace 12 años, sensei murió de la nada sin dejar nada más que sangre, oímos gritos y voces desconocidas, nos dijiste entre llanto que nos fueramos, estabas detrás de nosotros para protegernos, sin saber que olvidamos a Mikey, te sentiste estúpido y miserable; así que, fuiste solo devuelta a casa; pero, era tarde oístes gritos de dolor, cuando nos desesperamos de no verte fuimos ahí y te vi en un estado de shock.

Leo estabas tan vacío con el alma negra puesta en luto, nunca supe que te sentirías "Llorando" mal, no quería perder a alguien más de la familia, cuando saliste de coma empezaste a imaginar a Mikey que aún estaba vivo estabas muy enfermo; esa enfermedad nació porque nunca aceptaste que perdiste a sensei y en especial a Mikey, simplemente hice lo posible; para, que al mencionar su nombre no brotarán más dolor de tu rostro

**Leo: **"Llorando" Yo...lo...siento de corazón, fui muy cruel no solo conmigo, sino con ustedes "Abraza a Donnie"

**Donnie: **Te propongo algo; ¿qué te parece si buscamos más informes?, también quiero hallar a Mikey

**Leo: **¿De verás?

**Donnie: **Sí, escucha si te sirve de algo recuerda más sin rencor, promételo

**Leo: **Te doy mi palabra de líder; pero, no es esquizofrenia

**Donnie: **Entonces; ¿qué es?

**Leo: **El oscuro

**Donnie: **No digas eso, Leo "Se va"

**EN TCRI, ZONA Z:**

**General Nana Kuo: **Bueno esto es algo, bueno y malo

**Jefe Neutrino: **El kraang esta acostumbrado a acelerar las cosas y este sujeto es el mejor; para, saber a que nos enfrentamos, supe su relación con él

**General Nana Kuo: **Sí, aún ando mucho tiempo ahí y creamo no causará molestias, después de todo es la número 679 "Pensandp: Por favor entiendelo y vuelve con vida"

**Jefe Neutrino: **De todos modos esperemos a seguridad

**General Nana Kuo: **Pierde el tiempo; ¿lo sabe? "Voltea la mirada"

**EN EL LABORATORIO DE DONNIE:**

**Donnie: **El oscuro, ahoa que recuerdo cuando me enojaba me pasaba algo parecido como esquizofrenia, igual a Rafa "Se queda pensando" ¿Por qué siento que kraang tiene mucho que ver con esto?, por suerte tengo esto "Tenía una memoria USB extraterrestre" Tal vez tenga poco; pero investigare a fondo "Inserta el USB a la computadora" Bueno

_Empezaba a investigar abrir archivo, tras archivo y por fin halló lo que le interesaba tradució toda esa carpeta, no más empezó a leerlo todo y se asombró._

**Donnie:** Somos...somos... torlecnios

**CONTINUARA...**

**(Ending:? V = ver U7ojbNHQPro)**

**Los misterios cada vez se van rebelando**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una Avaricia de Venganza"**

**Género:gore,drama,tragedia y terror**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, RESULTA QUE LA ESCUELA ME ATURDIA MUCHISIMO**

_APERTURA:_ "ver v = VrSycNfB9tw"

**_Capitulo 9:"Amistando al enemigo"_**

**EN UN LUGAR MUY ALEJADO DE LA CIUDAD O DE CUALQUIER LUGAR:**

_Aquí estoy es un maravilloso lugar que le puedo llamar hogar, no lloraré más aquí._

**Leo: **Es curioso, saber que estoy aquí luego de mi cruel pasado; pero, no solo el mío, también el de vosotros

**?: **¿Podrías continuar?, por favor

**Leo: **Bueno, el kraang sabía que seríamos un problema; así que Nana...

**EN TCRI:**

**General Nana Kuo: **Pierde el tiempo; ¿lo sabe? "Voltea la mirada"

**Jefe Neutrino: **Ja!, Nana que sea usted la madre de crianza no significa encubrir su verdad

**General Nana Kuo: **Ella no ha echo daño, solo lo digo; porque soy peor que usted, no le conviene faltarme el respeto "Voltea"

_Llegó el personal de seguridad, se iba a liberar a un experimento con gran fuerza, se dice que acabaría con nosotros 3, era el torlecnio número 679, estaba intrigado; porque no sabía nada sobre ese proyecto torlecnio._

**General Nana Kuo: **Bueno entremos "Usa una tarjeta de activacion"

_Todos retrodecían, se empezaron a abrir 4 compuertas, entraron velozmente hasta la puerta de la prisión._

_El jefe neutrino sacó una tarjeta y lo pasó por el detector, el mismo suceso ocurrió, 4 compuertas de abrieron; de pronto_

_todos ingresaron a la prisión._

**EN LA PRISION 679:**

**General Nana Kuo: **"Mirando al prisionero" Es ella, la número 679

**Jefe Neutrino: **Es la única hembra con más potencial y la segunda en rango de los más fuertes

**General Nana Kuo: **Mas no es como piensan

**Jefe Neutrino: **Le creeré; ya que, usted la crió

**General Nana Kuo: **Es que, se lo debía a ellos "Mira a kraang" ¡Kraang!, abre la celda, entraré

**EN LA CELDA:**

_Se hallaba la prisionera atada por columnas de acero eléctrico en una columna de hierro, tenía unos vendajes en la cara y una mascarilla negra, su cuerpo era abrigado por una armadura de hierro magnético._

**General Nana Kuo:** Hola; ¿estás despierta, ángel?

**679: **"Despierta" ¿Ma...má?

**General Nana Kuo: **Sí, soy yo "Libera a 679"

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS, LABORATORIO DE DONNIE:**

**Donnie:** Somos...somos... torlecnios; pero...

_De pronto entré al laboratorio, me preocupaba que Donnie no fuera a dormir, usualmente duerme a las 2:30 de la madrugada._

**Leo: **Donnie, debes dormir

**Donnie: **Leo, descubrí todo y debo decirtelo, despierta a Rafa y vallan a la cocina

**Leo: **¡¿?!

_Un rato después, me costo despertar al gruñon, fuimos a la cocina. Estaba asustado, Donnie estaba tenso, al parecer era algo grave o muy importante, en fin..._

**EN LA COCINA:**

**Donnie: **Disculpen que los despierte; sin embargo, no podía esperar

**Leo: **La verdad iba por agua y me preocupo que no durmieras

**Rafa: **Donnie, espero que valga la pena

**Donnie: **"Serio" Torlcenios

**Leo: **¿Ah?

**Donnie: **Somos unos experimentos del kraang, el proyecto secreto que buscabamos somos nosotros

**Rafa: **"Abrumado" Mientes

**Donnie: **Hackee, la computadora central y hallé mucho, todo sobre los torlecnios encajan muy bien con nosotros

**Rafa: **¿Cómo que?

**Donnie: **Tenemos ojos con bordes floreados

**Leo: **Sí, es cierto

**Donnie: **"Libera sus brazos tentaculares" Estos brazos de llaman dixlenius, son controlados por nuestra mente y puede realizar cualquier actividad psiquica, tambien son invisibles a la vista de un ser que no sea torlecnio

**Leo: **Tiene que ser mentira, no puede ser que seamos torlecnios

**Donnie: **Lo bueno que no estan interesados en capturarnos, somos los fugitivos número 1

**Leo: **Lo que significa que liberaran más como nosotros

**Donnie: **Eso es peligro mortal

**Rafa: **¿Ah, sí?

**Donnie: **Verán tenemos dos subespecies, una es llamado los tilseps son que nacen sin cuernos y solo poseen 6 dixlenius

**Leo: **Somos tilseps, espera; ¿cuernos?

**Donnie: **Es que la otra subespecie tiene esa malformación craneana, se llaman los ticenios, debemos asustarnos di vemos uno; es que, ellos tienen 24 dixlenius y son sumamente fríos

**Leo: **"Asustado" Oh, no; debemos evitarlo

**Donnie: **Aguarda, será mejor que te calmes, verás cuando un torlecnio pierde el control de la ira libera su verdadero ser, osea un asesino demente

**Leo: **"Se asusta"

**EN LA CELDA DE 679:**

**679:** "Encadenada de los brazos" Mamá, eres tú "Intenta abrazar a Nana" Auch!, no duele ahora que mamá esta aquí

**General Nana Kuo: **"Libera a 679 de las cadenas" Angela, debo pedirte un favor, no te asustes no te lastimaran

**679/Angela: **¿Ah?

**EN LA CÁMARA DE VIGILANCIA DE LA PRISIÓN 679:**

**Jefe Neutrino: **A pesar de mi actitud fría, apoyo un poco a Nana solo porque ella perdío algo que anhelaba

**Neutrino 1: **Sí, es verdad; mas se ha comportado bien, la número 679 nunca ha causado daños o problemas es un caso del cual no deberíamos preocuparnos; pero será difícil convencerla de que mate a los individuos

**Jefe Neutrino: **¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

**EN LA CELDA:**

**679/Angela: **"Llorando" NOOOO, mamá yo nunca mataría a nadie odio eso, la sangre y el dolor nooo; ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**General Neutrina Nana: **¡NO MATARÁS, TAN SOLO CAPTURALOS Y VUELVE VIVA; POR FAVOR!

**679/Angela: **Creo que podré; pero dime, ¿son malvados?

**General Neutrina Nana: **Sí

**679/Angela: **Cuenta conmigo, mamá te los traeré; ¿cuando empiezo?

**AFUERA DE LA PRISIÓN:**

**General Nana Kuo: **Preparen a la número 679

_Se iniciaría las preparaciones; para, mandar al campo a 679, estabamos abrumados y no sabiamos que nos esperaría solo sabía que debía proteger a mi familia a toda costa._

_Abril seguí hipnotizada por el piano, me contó que obtuvo beca al conservatorio; mas no la acepto y Casey se llevo al campo a Abril, hacia tiempo que no recibía mensajes de ellos._

_Unos días salí a pasear en la tarde en un parque abandonado, estaba aturdido y confundido..._

**EN EL PARQUE ABANDONADO:**

**Leo: **"Pensando: Torlecnios, por eso sentía conexión con Kit cuando fue asesinado brutalmente" "Suspira" "Ve pájaros" Ah, que lindo "Siente un poder fuerte" ¡¿?!, no

...

¿quien es el?

**CONTINUARA...**

**(Ending:? V = ver U7ojbNHQPro)**

**Espero que les siga gustando :D**


End file.
